Final Goodbyes
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: When Danny left, she was taken in by Slenderman and the rest of the gang. She thought she would never be hurt again. But when the Winchesters are brought into the mansion by Hoodie and Masky, Danny feels like her worst nightmare has come to life. She'll need the help of Jeff and the others to help her through her fears and get through the situation at hand. Creepypasta crossover
1. Chapter 1

"Sam? Sammy?...SAM!"

A single gunshot went off as pain exploded in my shoulder. I flew backwards, my head slamming against the floor. My vision blurred and I saw stars. Hissing in pain, I rolled over and grabbed my shoulder. Warm blood flowed from the bullet wound and ran down my hand. Tears spilled from my eyes at the pain, but also from the realization of what I almost did. My demon instincts took over and I almost killed Sam. My knife was just seconds away from plunging into his chest, but luckily, Dean stopped me from hurting his brother.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Dean had Sam sitting up and was inspecting his injuries. Ash was off to the side, his fur standing on end and his teeth bared. Sam was pretty banged up, considering the amount of times I slammed him into the walls. He was covered in cuts and bruises, maybe even a broken rib or two. I was shocked by what I saw. _I did that?_ I felt more tears run down my face. Sam was like a brother to me, sometimes even like a father...and I had hurt him. Sam heard me and looked over Dean's shoulder. Even through the pained looked in his eyes, both from the pain of his injuries and disbelief that I had hurt him, I saw the he didn't hate me like I thought he would. He knew I wasn't me when I attacked him, that I wasn't in control. He understood what that felt like from his days drinking demon blood. I couldn't believe he was forgiving me. I opened my mouth to speak, to say that I was sorry, but Dean had finished looking at Sam and turned on me.

The anger in his eyes was indescribable and it was terrifying. I actually screamed when I saw his eyes. Dean was always at his angriest when it came to dealing with something that hurt his brother and that "something" was me. I started to scramble backwards, but Dean wasn't going to let me get away. He stormed over and pulled me up by my hair. I screamed in pain before Dean threw me to the other side of the room. I crashed into a framed picture. Glass broke and fell the ground with me. I rolled onto my hands and knees, glass bits cutting into my skin through my clothes.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to h-hurt him. I w-wasn't myself."

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna listen to a demonic bitch that just tried to kill my brother. The only reason I didn't try to kill you before was because Sam said you were different. Now, I see that he was wrong. You're just another demon in this world that deserves to die."

Dean grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up off the ground. Ash growled loudly and lunged at Dean. Dean just shot him but luckily, his aim was off. Ash laid on the floor, whimpering. I just struggled in Dean's grip, fear radiating off my body. Dean took out his knife and prepared to strike. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the pain that was about to come, but suddenly, I was dropped and heard a voice that I didn't think would come to my rescue.

"DEAN! NO!"

I opened my eyes and saw Sam wrestling the knife from his brother's grasp. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, but wasn't going to give up his kill without a fight. He and Sam started to fight. I just sat there, dumbstruck. Through the flying fists and blood, I saw Sam look at me. His eyes were sad and pleading, but I saw the hidden message that was only meant for me: GO! Part of me didn't want to leave, but part the other part screamed for me to leave. Sam's pleading eyes bore into me and I knew I had to go. Heaving myself up, I grabbed my bag and bolted for the door. Ash picked himself up and ran after me. I heard Dean yell, but I didn't stop. I ran into the junkyard until I was far away from the house. After a bit, I stopped. My whole body hurt and I knew I couldn't run any longer. Holding onto Ash, I zapped away from the junkyard and landed in a dark forest. I didn't exactly think of where I wanted to go. I just knew I wanted to get as far from Dean as possible. _Guess a scary, dark forest is as good as any place._ Ash whined next to me and nudged my hand. I smiled, glad he still cared. I started to walk through the forest, but then I felt my body get heavy. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. Before I could register what was happening, I fell the the ground.I was startled by what happened, but didn't really care. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. Ash collapsed next to me and I heard him whine before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up, panting. It's been four years since the incident at Bobby's and I still have dreams about it. I hate remembering what I almost did to Sam. Sighing, I stretched and got out of bed. On the far side of my room, a twin sized bed sat in the corner. It was dark, but I saw a flicker of black fur. Ash was sound asleep. _That skinwalker sure can stay asleep._ I walked over and pet his head. He groaned a little, but stayed asleep. I smiled and then quietly left the bedroom, but not before grabbing my black bathrobe. It was made of silk and was more of a coverup, but I still called it a bathrobe. I slipped it on and carefully made my way downstairs to the kitchen. My mouth was sort of dry and I needed a drink.

No else was up when I reached the kitchen, which was good. Sleep was important and killers needed their energy for future killing sprees. I got a cup from the cupboard and some juice from the fridge. I poured myself some juice and put then put the bottle back. I sat at the kitchen counter and sipped my juice. It was when the mansion was this silent that I loved living here. Yes, the mansion was great during the day, but some fights sometimes started. They mostly consisted of Jeff fighting with Ben because he tried to flirt with me or...other things. The other boys fully understood that I was taken and belonged to Jeff, but Ben was Ben and still tried to get me. _Perverted elf._ I shook my head and finished up my juice. I put the cup in the sink. The door to the kitchen opened and I turned around to see who had entered. A small smile spread when I saw that it was LJ.

"Hey, LJ. Couldn't sleep either?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I just remembered that I left a small jar of candy in one of the cupboards yesterday. I was playing with Sally and told her she could have a piece if she found the jar. Hehe. She never found it. Gave up after ten minutes of looking."

"Aww."

LJ went to the cupboards and looked through each until he found his jar of candy. He opened the jar and took out a candy. He popped it into his mouth, smiling as the candy melted over his tongue. I smiled and started towards the door.

"Hey, Danny. You alright, kiddo?"

I stopped and turned back. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just looks like you had a rude awakening. Was it that dream again?"

Everyone in the house knew about the dream. It was the one thing that disturbed me, more than Ben flaunting in his room naked. I looked at LJ with a slightly sad look.

"Yeah. It was the dream."

LJ walked over and gave me a hug. His long arms wrapped around me and held me close. I returned the hug. LJ was like an older brother to me and always knew how to make me feel better. He let go and then seemed like he thought of something. He rummaged in his pockets for a bit before pulling out a blue piece of candy.

"This should help. Eat this and you'll have a very good dream, but wait till you get to bed. These melt fast and work as soon as they're melted."

I took the candy and smiled. "Thanks, LJ. Goodnight."

"Night, kiddo."

I waved before walking out and going back upstairs. I reached my room, but just looked in. Ash had moved from his bed to mine and was snuggled under the blankets. I laughed quietly as I shut my door. I decided that I was going to spend the rest of the night with Jeff and went across the hall to his room. I entered quietly, making sure I didn't make a sound. Jeff was sound asleep, his black sleep mask covering his never blinking eyes. He had his shirt and sweater off, revealing his chest and slight six-pack. I walked over to the side of the bed and just stood there. I looked Jeff over, relishing the moment. Yeah, it might have seemed like a creepy thing to do, but Jeff was my boyfriend so I had the right to check him out while he slept. I walked to the side he was sleeping on and crouched down. _Up close and personal. Mmmm. Just what I like._ My eyes skimmed across Jeff's skin, watching the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. I must have breathed on Jeff because his stomach sucked in a little and he let out a surprised sound.

"W-wha? Who the hell's there?"

Jeff sat up a little and lifted his eye mask. He looked mad, but when he looked around and saw me, his eyes softened and looked a bit confused.

"Danny? What are you doing in here?"

I smirked. "Nothing much. Just enjoying the view."

Jeff looked confused, but then seemed to remember that he was only wearing pants. He smiled, a sort of seductive smile. I blushed a little and that made him laugh a little.

"It is a great view, isn't it?"

Jeff laid back with his hands behind his head. I smiled and ran a finger down his chest. Jeff shuddered, meaning I hit a sweet spot. I laughed and then got up from the floor. My legs were starting to hurt. I walked around the bed to the empty side of the bed, but I could feel Jeff staring at me. I remembered that I was wearing my purple crop top pj shirt and matching pj short shorts. Jeff liked my purple pj's. With my back to Jeff, I took off my bathrobe, but I did it a bit slowly. I heard Jeff sigh and moan. I laughed before climbing into bed with Jeff, drawing the covers over us. Warm arms wrapped around and pulled me close to a warm body. I snuggled against Jeff, laying on his chest. Jeff stroked my hair and I could feel myself falling asleep. But I suddenly remembered the piece of candy LJ gave me. It was in my hand and was warm. I popped it into my mouth before it had a chance to start melting in my hand. The candy was blue raspberry flavored, one of my favorites. LJ was right when he said the candy melted fast. It was just a little ball by now, but the feelings I felt were incredible. I felt happy and sleepy, but mostly happy. My eyes started to droop and I found myself thinking about a happy time. It seemed unusual, but the happy time I thought of was when I first met Slenderman and the rest of the Creepypastas.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Dream~_

"Uhh...how long was I out?"

I sat up slowly, my whole body aching. I looked around and saw that I was in a forest and was pretty far in. All around me was nothing but trees. _Great. Why couldn't I have thought of someplace better?_ I was in too much pain to zap out of the forest, so I just decided that I would walk around, to see if I could find a way out. A noise from the left made me turn my attention there. It was just Ash, my faithful wolf. He had a hard time getting up, but managed to get on his feet. I walked over to him, limping and examined his wound. He had been shot in the shoulder, but it was a clean shot. Ash whined and pawed my leg. I smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

"It's alright, Ash. We'll be fine. At least we're safe."

Ash wagged his tail. Looking around, I picked a direction and started walking. Ash walked after me, but not before grabbing my bag. He nudged me and sat down, bag in mouth. I mentally face-palmed.

"Stupid me. Almost forgot my bag in a dark, scary forest. Thanks, bud."

Ash sneezed, which was his way of saying, "You're welcome."

Ash and I walked through the forest for two hours. It seemed like we were going deeper into the forest instead of the opposite way we wanted. Occasionally, we saw an animal or two, but other than that, nothing but trees.

"Grrr. Why the hell are there so many fucking trees!?"

I was seriously getting pissed off and so was Ash. He was groaning and his tail was dragging on the ground. I looked around, hoping that I would see something that would lead me out of the forest. _Nothing. Seriously?_ I sighed and leaned against a tree. My legs hurt a lot, but I could deal. I was trained by two of the best hunters around. The pain was nothing. I looked down at me outfit and felt like I had been lost for longer than I was. My converse were covered in mud along with the bottoms of my pants. My pants were ripped and covered in mud and blood stains. My shirt and over shirt were the same way. My hair was a mess and had leaves in it. Everything of me was a complete mess. Even Ash was a mess. He was covered in mud and looked like he had been in a fight. I sighed. _Well, at least this night can't get any worse...right?_ I got off the tree and started to walk again. This time, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I was used to the feeling and ignored it.

I walked for a few more miles, the feeling following me. Finally, I stopped because Ash seemed to feel the presence too. He was looking around, whining and his fur was starting to stand on end. That made me nervous. Instinctively, I reached into my bag and pulled out my Winchester hunting knife. I slowly started to walk again, my senses alert. Ash was alert too. He walked behind me a little ways. After a bit, I became a bit aware of a soft sound. It almost sounded like something was running. Maybe some sort of animal. I couldn't quite tell what the sound was, but then, Ash yelped as something barreled into him.

"Ash!?"

I spun around to see what ran into him and was sort of surprised. It was another dog, but this one was different. It had red fur with a long black stripe of fur running from its head to its tail tip. But, what was the most strange about the dog...was its smile. The dog had some sort of strange grin and its teeth weren't even canine. They seemed more like human teeth. The dog had Ash pinned to the ground and growled at him. Ash growled right back. I was about to go over and get the dog off Ash, but something barreled into me, hard.

The breath was knocked out of me, along with my knife. I landed on my bad shoulder and felt a fresh wave of blood flow from the bullet hole. I cried out and felt a tear slip from my eye as I sat up. I looked at the thing that barreled into me and saw that it was a person. A boy about my age, maybe a few years older, stood a ways in front of me. He had black pants, black converse and a white hoodie that was covered in blood. I looked at the boys face and gasped. His eyes had black rings and seemed to be missing the eyelids and his mouth… a smile was carved into his face so it seemed like he was always smiling. The boy also had long black hair that covered his eyes and reached his shoulders. He stared at me, grinning. I glared at him and stood up slowly.

"Who the hell are you?"

He laughed a little. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that question, babe. So, who are _you_?"

"I'm not gonna tell you who I am. You and your crazy dog attacked us for no reason."

"Well, sorry about that, babe. But we're just doing what we're told. You and your mutt are trespassing and I'm afraid there is no getting out with your lives."

"What are you talking about? Trespassing? It's just woods. No one lives here."

The boy chuckled to himself. "That's where you're wrong. Say, you look like you had a hard day. You look like you might be tired. I could help you...GO TO SLEEP!"

The boy suddenly charged, a large knife in his hand and ready to strike. This was something I was used to since I was a hunter with the Winchesters. I got ready and waited for the boy to get closer. If he thought I was just some normal girl, he had another thing coming. When he got closer and swung his knife down, I caught his arm and kneed him in the stomach. After, we wrestled around for a bit as I tried to get the knife out of his hand. That was one thing I remembered: get the weapon from you enemy before the fight gets worse. The boy wasn't letting go, but after a few more kicks to the stomach, the knife was dropped, giving me the chance to kick it away. The boy glared at me. I smirked and that seemed to anger him more. He charged at me and knocked me down. We started wrestling on the ground, but I had my own moves to use against him. Unfortunately, the boy seemed to know some moves in hand to hand combat. I got the boy off me and stood up quickly. I got in a fighting stance. The boy stood up and sort of smirked.

"You're quite a fighter. None of my other victims put up a fight like you. This will be a fight to remember."

We engaged in hand to hand combat. The boy was actually good. He impressed me. We fought a good while. We threw punches and kicks. I blocked most of his blows and he did the same. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ash fighting with the strange dog. He was doing well and was holding his own. _That's my boy._ A punch to the jaw brought me back to my fight. Both me and the boy were pretty banged up and I was actually feeling tired. The boy hit me in the stomach and I lost my breath for a second.

"Th-this ends n-now!"

I stood up and glared at the boy. He grinned and threw a punch aimed for my face, but I stopped it in one hand. The boy looked surprised. It was my turn to grin. My eyes turned black and the boy must have seen because he looked a little unsure. I kicked him in the gut, making him fall back and gasp for breath. While he was down, I flicked my hand, sending him back into a tree. I raised my hand and the boy slid up the tree. He looked freaked out and his eyes might have gone wider than they already were if he had eyelids. I could feel my demon side crying out for his blood, but before I had time to finish him off , something wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. My concentration broke and the boy fell down.

"What!?"

I looked at what held me and saw that it was some sort of tentacle thing. It was black and felt weird. I saw that a few more tentacle things had Ash too. He didn't like being held off the ground and tried to snap at a tentacle, only to have his muzzle clamped shut by another tentacle. I looked to the source of the tentacles and saw that they came out of the back of some tall guy. He wore a fancy suit and had white skin, but he didn't have a face. I glared at him.

"Put me down!"

"I don't think so, child."

I stopped glaring and was confused. The guy talked, but he didn't have a mouth. _How can he talk without a mouth?_

"Telepathy, child. I can also read minds. Now, who are you and why are you in my forest?"

I looked away and looked at the ground. I didn't want to answer the guy. He was strange and I didn't even know what he was. In all the years I was a hunter, I had never encountered a creature like him before. _Is he some sort of demon or maybe a shifter of some sort or maybe even a cousin to the Wendigo?_ I had no idea. I was still thinking about creature possibilities when I was shaken a little.

"Child, you haven't answered my questions and what are you going on about? These strange creatures you thought of? What are they?"

I was a bit taken aback by the guy. _He reads minds, idiot._ I looked back at the guy and looked into, or at, the place where his eyes would be.

"Alright. I'll...talk. My name is Danny. I'm in your forest because this is just where I zapped to or teleported, if that makes more sense. I did something bad and left because...I didn't want to be hurt anymore than I already was. As for the creatures...I used to hunt them. That was my job. I went around with these two guys all over the country and hunted creatures that hurt people. We saved a lot of lives doing so, but that ended...when I almost hurt someone I cared about."

The man stared at me, at least, he would have been if he had eyes to stare at me with. It kind of made me nervous, so I looked away. After a bit, the man slowly brought me closer to him. His non-existent eyes bore into me, like he was studying my face. I looked down a little, my bangs covering my eyes. Two tentacles came up to my face, one brushing my bangs away from my eyes and the other lifting my face up. The moon was bright above the forest, so the man was able to see my eyes clearly. My eyes were unusual, at least, they would be to normal people. They were purple, an unnatural color. The man tilted his head to the side, kind of like he was curious.

"You have quite the pair of eyes, my dear. No ordinary human would have eyes like yours. What are you?"

"I'm, uh, p-part angel, p-part demon."

The man nodded. "Well, that certainly explains how you were able to lift Jeff off the ground without touching him. It's actually quite remarkable. You are remarkable."

Hearing that made me smile. It was nice to hear someone say I was remarkable. I spent most of my time thinking that I was some sort of monster, like Dean said I was. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Y-you think I'm remarkable? Really?"

The man chuckled. "Yes! I do and someone as remarkable as you deserves a comfortable place to live. How would like to come live in my mansion? You'll have food, shelter and a family that will accept you for what you are."

That actually sounded awesome. After what I had been through, it seemed like it would be nice to have a family that accepted me. A few more tears fell. I was gently put down and felt a tentacle wipe away my tears. The man put Ash down as well, but Ash was still unsure of the guy. He huffed and walked to my side. The man chuckled. I laughed too, but then a growl erupted the slight silence.

"Wait one goddamn second. You're just gonna let her live. Why? She trespassed in the woods and then she just tried to kill me. She deserves to die and I'll be happy to make her go to sleep."

The boy, who was called Jeff, angered me and my eyes went black. I turned to him, glaring. "Go ahead and try, Jeffery. I won't hesitate to haul your ass up a tree and impale you on a branch."

Jeff growled and tried to lunge at me, but he was held back by a tentacle. The man had a sort of angered look on his "face".

"This is not the time to start another fight, Jeff. It's time to go home so we can introduce Danny to the rest of the family and so you both can get patched up. You look horrible."

I looked down and frowned. _I do look horrible. I never had this many holes in my clothes before. Geez._

"I do look horrible and I could used some patching up. I would be glad to come stay at your mansion."

The man nodded and seemed pleased. "Wonderful. By the way, I'm Slenderman and the ones who attacked you are Jeff and Smile Dog."

"Nice to meet ya."

Jeff just nodded, making me laugh. Slenderman chuckled too. "Well, now that everything is settled, let's get you two to your new home."

Ash wagged his tail, eager to get inside a house again. I was too. I was tired from the fight and my wounds were becoming painful again. I grabbed my bag from the ground and took a step, but fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Danny?"

I shook my head and looked up at Slenderman. "No, I'm not alright. My legs hurt a lot. I don't think I can walk."

Slenderman knelt down and pushed back one of my pant legs, making me wince. He looked at me apologetically, at least, he would have if he had a face. He pushed the pant leg up enough so he could see the skin underneath. A few bruises covered the surface, along with some cuts and scrapes. There were also bits of glass in my leg, but they weren't that deep. Slenderman examined my injuries.

"You, my dear, have quite the number of injuries. We definitely need to get you to the mansion. EJ will fix up your wounds, especially the one on your shoulder. That bullet needs to be removed."

I suddenly became aware of the pain in my shoulder. It wasn't that much, but it was annoying because of the throbbing. I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was bleeding again. I know it stopped when I was walking, but the fight with Jeff must have made it bleed more. My plaid over-shirt had a large red splotch, some parts already dried. Long arms carefully picked me up, carrying me bridal-style. A tentacle placed my bag in my arms. I looked to the ground and saw Ash limping after us, my knife in his mouth. I was afraid he would be left behind, but he was picked up by Jeff. Ash yipped in surprise, the knife falling from his mouth. Luckily, Smile Dog picked it up in his mouth and trotted after us.

"It's huge! This is where you live?"

I stared at the huge mansion in front of me. I couldn't believe that something like it was in the middle of the woods. Slenderman must have thought that my reaction was priceless because I felt his chest rumble with laughter.

"It is impressive, isn't it? And it will be your new home. You'll fit right in with everyone else. I think Sally will love having you around. She's been wanting someone to play with for awhile. The boys do play with her, but they can only take so much."

Sally seemed like an interesting girl and the others sounded interesting too. Slenderman approached the doors and used his tentacles to open them. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Everything was some sort of shade of white. Slenderman carried me to what I guessed was the living room. I could hear voices and they all sounded male. Slenderman walked in and everyone in the living room immediately turned their attention to him, or rather, me. Slenderman wasted no time in introducing me to the boys.

"Everyone. This is Danny. She and her dog will be living with us from now. I trust you to treat her with respect and show her around if necessary. EJ. Danny has many wounds that need to be attended to. Will you please fix her up and then after, show her to her room. I believe the one across from Jeff will suit her."

I looked to see who EJ was and saw a boy with a blue mask get up from the couch. There was black stuff around the eyes of the mask. He also wore a black hoodie and black pants. I think I even saw some blood stains. EJ walked over and took me from Slenderman. It felt weird, being passed from one person to another. EJ carried me out of the living room with Jeff behind him with Ash. I felt awkward being carried and just looked everywhere but EJ's face.

"Here."

EJ showed me to a room after he took care of my wounds and then left, leaving me alone in the hall. It was weird, but I was tired and wanted to sleep. I opened the door and was impressed by the room. It was bigger than my old one and looked a lot nicer. Like the rest of the house, the room was white. I walked over to the bed and laid down. The bed was comfortable and the comforter was soft. Ash hobbled over and pulled himself onto the bed. He plopped down and quickly fell asleep. I laughed. Ash was such a goofball. As I laid there, my eyes started to close and let myself fall asleep.

Later, a few hours later, I woke up because I thought I heard a knock on my door. I felt stiff and that made it hard to get up. My shoulder was sore and so were my legs. A knock came and out of instinct, I grabbed my knife. I cautiously approached the door and opened it slowly. Peering out, I saw a little girl in a pink nightdress. She had brown hair, green eyes. She was adorable. _I wonder if this is Sally. She looks like she enjoys playing._ I smile at the girl and she smiles back.

"Hi! My name's Sally. What's yours?"

"My name's Danny. It's nice to meet you, Sally."

She smiled more. "It's nice to meet you too! I was super happy when Slendy brought you home. I've been looking for someone to have tea parties with. Speaking of tea parties, I'm having one now! Would you like to join? You'll get to meet LJ, Hoodie and Masky."

I thought about it. It would be nice to meet some of the family, after all, that's what Slenderman said. I looked back at Sally and nodded.

"I would love to attend your tea party."

Sally jumped in place, clapping her little hand together. I had never seen a little girl get so excited. It was the cutest thing ever. I laughed and then nearly fell on my face as Sally grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her. She was strong for someone so little, but that made her even more adorable. As Sally pulled me along, we almost ran into Slenderman. Sally giggled as Slender jumped to the side. I heard him chuckle before I was pulled into a room. I nearly dropped dead with laughter when saw who one of the boys was. Jeff was wearing a bright pink boa and a matching tiara. I ended up laughing anyways which made Jeff mad and growl. I laughed again and sat in an empty seat. Sally gave me a blue tiara and matching boa.

The tea party was actually fun. It was funny to the boys act all polite, but it was nice to see how far they went to make Sally happy. Jeff had his head lowered most of the time, but he did alright. He only lost it when a boy dressed in a green tunic with a matching hat entered the room and said something. Jeff got mad and ran after the boy. I laughed hard and the was probably the most fun I ever had. Eventually, I laughed so hard that I fell backwards. _I think I'm gonna like it here._


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeff, why didn't you wake me up?"

Jeff looked up at me from his place in the living room. He twirled his knife around on his finger and shrugged.

"I thought you needed the extra sleep. After having that dream, you seemed like you needed it."

"Well, I missed breakfast and you know how I feel about breakfast."

Jeff shook his head and smiled. I knew he was laughing to himself. I shook my head and then went outside. The air was warm and it seemed like a nice day for a walk. I was about to head out for a walk when Sally came running from around the side of the mansion. She had a big smile on her face.

"Danny! Do you wanna play Hide and Seek with me? Hoodie, Masky and Toby are playing too!"

I thought about it and nodded. Sally was a cutie and it was hard to resist her cuteness. "Alright. I'll play."

"Yes! This is going to be fun!"

Sally grabbed my hand and pulled into the woods. Hoodie, Masky and Toby were waiting patiently. Toby twitched every now and then, which was normal for him. Sally decided that she wanted to be the seeker first. We had till the count of ten to find a place to hide, which wasn't that much since Sally liked to count fast. The proxies and I bolted for the woods. I had the perfect spot to hide. _I just need to get there in time. Move, Danny!_ I ran through through the woods until I reached my hiding spot. It was a tree with a hollowed out trunk. It was perfect. I carefully climbed inside the trunk and waited.

A while went by. I occasionally heard the sound of the others as they found other hiding places. After a bit, I heard Toby whine. He had been found which left Masky, Hoodie and me. I continued to wait, but ended up falling asleep. I woke up awhile later and saw that it was late in the afternoon. _Crap. I fell asleep. Sally probably thought I ditched the game. I gotta go apologize._ I started to climb out of the tree, but then I heard voices.

"I can't find her anywhere. I found Masky, Hoodie and Toby, but not Danny. Did she stop playing?"

"I don't think she's the kind of person to stop playing without telling. I'm sure we'll find her."

 _So Jeff and Sally are looking for me...I guess I'll stay hidden for a bit longer._ I sat back in my spot and waited. I heard footsteps getting closer. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from laughing. I listened as Sally and Jeff walked around trying to find me. For a second, I thought they had left and so I let my legs out a little. Unfortunately, they were out enough to be seen because something started to tug on my pants and pull me out of the tree.

"Wha? Hey! Let go!"

I looked to see what was pulling on my pants. I saw familiar red and black fur and familiar human-like teeth. It was Smile. He must have followed my scent and found me in the tree. He looked at me with a wagging tail. I shook my head.

"Smile. Let go. You're gonna ruin my cover."

"It's already ruined, babe."

 _No! I've been discovered!_ I turned to the voice and saw Jeff with Sally on his shoulders. He was smirking at me. I playfully glared at him as I tugged my pant leg from Smile's mouth. The husky just sat down, wagging his tail. I laughed as I got up and brushed dirt off my clothes. Jeff put Sally down and walked over to me. He pulled me in by my waist and pressed his lips to mine. As always, I melted into the kiss and kissed back with equal depth. Sally giggled beside us. Hearing her reminded me that I wanted to apologize about the game.

"Sally. I'm sorry about the game. I sort of fell asleep waiting for you to find me."

She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You were hiding very well. I looked for you for a long time. Since I couldn't find you, that makes you the winner."

I smiled at Sally before kissing her forehead. I stood up and looked at the sky. It had gotten darker. I picked Sally up and put her on my shoulders. I started walking back towards the mansion. Jeff and Smile followed, Jeff holding my hand.

"Say hi to the angels for me."

The girl cried and screamed as she struggled. She was pinned up on the wall, her head almost touching the ceiling. _Being part demon sure has its advantages_. I walked over slowly and then plunged the kitchen knife into the girl's chest. I felt her eyes going over my mask as she died. I felt her blue eyes take in the black mask and the red stripes on the cheeks. With one last breath, the girl died. I smiled at my work and stepped back to examine it better. I looked for anything that I wanted. That was how I got most of my possessions anyways. I saw that the girl had one of those necklaces with the mushroom pendant. _That is awesome. I'm gonna take it since she doesn't need it anymore._ I took the necklace off the dead girl and put it on.

"You ready to go?"

I turned to Jeff, who stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Fresh blood covered his hoodie. I smiled and walked over.

"I'm good to go. I got what I wanted."

Jeff looked at the necklace around my neck. "Nice. Another prize to add to your collection."

I lifted up my mask and kissed Jeff on the lips. I bit his lip as I pulled away. If we had been at home, he would have pulled me back for more, but we weren't and had to leave before anyone showed up. We left the house and ran into the woods. We stopped after a bit and walked the rest of the way. We talked about the kills we made and the way the victims reacted. I laughed the whole time. Jeff smiled, both from enjoying memories and from me being happy about the kills. We only had a bit to go before we reached the mansion and I started to hear what sounded like voices. I knew it wasn't anyone playing Slenderman's game because it sounded like fighting.

"Jeff? Do you hear that? It sounds like fighting."

Jeff stopped and listened. He seemed to hear what I heard and nodded. "Yeah. It does. It sounds like Masky and Hoodie. We should go see what they're up to."

I nodded and followed Jeff towards the source of the sound. As we got closer, I could make out four voices. I could make out Masky and Hoodie, but the other two were unfamiliar. I could finally see where the noise was coming from. Instinctively, I pulled my mask down and pulled out my knife. I walked ahead and stopped when I saw the scene.

Masky and Hoodie were fighting two guys who had to be in their thirties. One had long brown hair while the other had short brown hair. They seemed like they were doing well against the proxies. The proxies were trained in hand to hand combat, but it seemed like the two older guys did as well. They also had knives and were trying to stab Masky and Hoodie. At one point, the long haired one knocked Masky to the ground and pulled a gun out. I instantly ran at him, the need to protect Masky overpowering.

"NO! MASKY!"

I ran full speed and hit the guy's arms, making him lose his aim. He seemed shocked, which was great because it gave me the chance to give the guy a nice roundhouse kick to the face. He fell to the ground and I quickly sat on his chest and readied my knife. He wasn't going to give up and grabbed my throat with one hand while the other had my knife hand. We struggled around for a bit and in the scramble, my mask was knocked off, revealing my face to the guy. He stopped when he saw my face and gasped.

"D-Danny?"

I froze when I heard the voice. I would always remember that voice, no matter how long it was since I heard it last. I slowly looked at the guy and found myself shaking with fear. _N-no...It can't be…_ I found myself looking into familiar green eyes, green eyes that once told me to leave.

"S-Sam…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked at me in complete disbelief. I was scared and before I realized what happened, I jumped up and bolted. I heard Jeff shout after me. There was confusion and concern in his voice. It wasn't like me to run from a potential kill. I never left anyone alive. I ran through the woods as fast I could go. I was completely terrified and that terrified me even more. When I made it to the mansion, I burst through the doors and nearly ran into Slendy.

"Danny! What in the world-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as I bolted up the stairs, leaving behind a confused Slendy. I ran straight to my room and hid in the closet. I was shaking like crazy. A bunch of thoughts ran through my head at once. _Why are they here? What are they here for? How did they find Slender Woods? Did they come to finish the job? Am I going to die?_ I held my knees to my chest and cried.

 **JEFF P.O.V**

I shouted after Danny when she ran away, but she didn't look back. It wasn't like Danny to run from a kill, but there seemed to be something about the guys that scared Danny. Her eyes were filled with fear. That wasn't normal for her. I grabbed Danny's mask and knife and started to run after Danny. But I stopped and hollered to Masky and Hoodie.

"Get those two under control and bring them to the mansion. If they made Danny scared enough to make her run, Slender's gonna wanna meet them."

The proxies nodded as I ran towards the mansion. I wanted to make sure Danny was ok. I reached the mansion and headed straight for Danny's room. I didn't see her, but I did see her closet door opened a crack.

"Danny? Babe?"

I heard crying from inside the closet and looked inside. Danny was on the floor crying into her knees. She was shaking too. I felt bad, which was unusual for me, but still...it wasn't like Danny to be scared of anything. I walked into the closet and sat down. When I touche Danny's hand, she flinched before realizing it was me. She immediately crawled over and hugged me. I held her close, a little unsure of what to do.

"Babe, it's alright. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt. I'll slit their throats before they hurt you."

Danny buried her face in my neck. "Babe, who were those guys? Why did you run? That wasn't like you."

She kept her head buried in my neck, but started to answer. "T-they w-were once m-my family. They w-were the ones w-who hurt me a-and made m-me leave."

I stiffened when she said that. Danny told me a few times about the family she had before we took her in. She traveled around the country with two brothers who treated her as one of their own. Danny said their names were Sam and Dean Winchester. Supposedly, they were the best hunters around and were well known. I never heard of them, so I didn't really care, but when Danny said they hurt her, I felt a strong hatred towards them. I pulled Danny away from and made her look me. Her beautiful purple eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from crying. I wiped away her tears and kissed her. She didn't kiss back for a few seconds, but when she did, I made sure she felt all the love I had for her. She smiled and that made me feel better.

"That's my girl. No more crying."

She smiled again, but then, shouting could be heard from downstairs. Danny looked at me, scared and confused. I kissed her cheek reassuringly and helped her up. We walked down the hall together, me holding her hand to help comfort her. When we reached the stairs, I was surprised by who was shouting. Ash, Danny's wolf, had shifted to his human form and was being restrained by LJ. He was really pissed and was trying to get to the two guys that Hoodie and Masky had brought to the mansion.

"YOU HURT HER! SHE HAS FUCKIN NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TWO ARE SO GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER HURT HER IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

LJ seemed like he was having a hard time restraining Ash, but EJ stepped up and stuck a needle in his arm. In a few seconds, Ash fell into unconsciousness and was hauled to the living room. When LJ returned, he looked pissed too, but he managed to control himself. Looking closer, I saw that everyone looked mad, even Sally. They must have heard that the guys in front of them were the ones that hurt Danny. Everyone in the mansion cared about Danny, Slenderman especially. We all were like his children and he'd do anything to make sure we stayed safe. Seems a little strange for a guy who kills anyone who plays eight pages, but that's Slendy for ya.

The guys were starting to shout and yell at the guys. They were saying things about how the guys hurt Danny and were even suggesting ways to kill them. The long haired guy looked hurt every time someone said Danny's name. The other looked mad at the mention of Danny. I felt Danny clutching my arm and felt her shaking. But there was something different this time. It seemed like she was getting irritated at the voices. Suddenly, Danny let go and I saw her eyes go black.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

 **DANNY P.O.V**

Everyone stopped shouting immediately. LJ and Ben even looked like they were scared. But the faces I payed attention to were Sam and Dean's. They looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. I walked down the stairs until I stood next to Slenderman. I felt like I was going to cry again. It had been so long since I saw their faces. They hadn't changed a bit. Sam's hair may have gotten longer, but that was about it. Sam looked hurt, like he was the day I left. I saw sadness, disbelief, pain and joy. Out of both brothers, Sam was the one that cared about me the most. Sam looked like he was going to start crying. _Curse you Sam and your puppy eyes._

"Danny…"

"Hi...Sam. It's been a long time."

"Too long."

 _He still cares._ I don't know if I was really thinking, but I suddenly found myself hugging Sam. His arms were being held back by Masky, but he leaned his head into mine. That was as good a hug than any. I felt like I would never be able to hug Sam again. I looked at Masky and saw that his eyes looked sad and happy. He never really said it, but Masky cared about me a lot. I thought of him as a brother at times. I felt like the moment could last forever, but not all moments last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"You think you can just hug Sam and everything will go back to the way it was. You tried to kill him, bitch. That is something that can never be forgiven."

I stiffened when I heard Dean's voice. It was cold and I could sense venom in his words. I wanted to bury my face into Sam's chest like I used to when I was scared, but I didn't. I backed away and looked at Dean. His eyes were dark and scary. He laughed a little at me, at the fear he could see in my eyes. Jeff came up and wrapped his arm around my waist. That made Dean laugh more.

"You think you can protect her? Do you even know what she is?"

Jeff growled and took out his knife. "She's mine and I'm not gonna let you hurt her again."

Dean laughed. "Did she even tell you what happened? Did she tell you how she decided she was going to try and kill my brother? I always knew she was like her mother. That night proved it. Hehe. Cas should've killed her when he had the chance."

That did me in. I stopped being scared and got angry instead. He had no right to say those things. Ruby may have used the Winchesters a little and did other bad things, but she was a good mother. She visited me when she could. To her, I was "Mommy's little demon." I loved my mother and as for my father, he loved me too. Yeah, he didn't get most human things, but he understood the relationship between parent and child. I occasionally caught him smiling at me and that proved he loved me.

"How dare you say those things. My parents loved me. Yeah, Cas didn't get most human things, but he loved me. And Ruby, she loved me too. She may have gone down the wrong road, but she wanted me to have a good life. And as for that night, I didn't have control, Dean. I tried to tell you, but did you listen? NO! You have always been "Shoot first. Ask questions later." Don't you think you could have asked first? I tried to stop myself from hurting Sam. I really did, but...the feeling was too strong. I couldn't fight it."

I had sighed as I finished. I felt the need to spill blood and knew I had to get out before I hurt someone. I remembered that I lost my mask and knife outside in the woods. I had extras incase though. _I'll get the originals later._ I turned to Sally who was behind me.

"Sally? Can you go get my things? They're all together in the chest at the foot of my bed. I need to go out for awhile."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Sally ran up the stairs to get what I asked for. I leaned against LJ who happily let me. Jeff didn't mind. I considered LJ my older brother, so there was no reason for Jeff to be jealous. LJ held out a handful of candy. I picked an orange one and handed Jeff a red one. We silently ate our candy. The pitter-patter of little feet announced the return of Sally. She had a large sack in her little hands. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before reaching into the bag. I pulled out a black mask with three red stripes on both cheeks. I put it on and then grabbed the hunting knife and leather gloves.

"Danny. Don't do this. You don't need to take anymore lives. Please."

I looked at Sam and felt sad again. His eyes were begging me not to go out, but I had to. It was who I was. I smiled under my mask and walked over. I brushed some hair to the side of Sam's face.

"Sam...this is who I am now. You can't change who you're meant to be. You two had a long day. You should get some sleep."

I brought my hands up to touch Sam and Dean's foreheads. Sam knew what a touch would do and tried to back away from it. It was foolish to try to get away. With one touch, both Winchesters went limp. Masky and Hoodie looked at me in shock.

"D-did you kill them?"

"No. They're just asleep. They'll be out for awhile. You should get them upstairs to a room so they'll be more comfortable."

The proxies looked to Slenderman and he nodded, agreeing with my suggestion. The two boys nodded and with the help of EJ and Ben, started to carry Sam and Dean upstairs. I watched with a sigh before heading out again. The woods were nice at night. The stars sparkled above and there were hardly any clouds. _Perfect. Now it's time to paint the night red._

Normally, I have fun killing. Well, I did have fun, but I was somewhat distracted by the events that happened. I found myself angered by the thoughts and that made my kills more aggressive than usual. I was currently in the process of tying up a couple kids. They were ten, so they were old enough to listen to orders.

"Stop crying or I'll make you go upstairs to see the angels like your parents."

The little redheaded girl stopped immediately. I nodded in approval and finished taping her wrists and ankles before dragging her to the closet. She and her brother were shaking in fear. I laughed, making the children turn their heads in my direction. I had blindfolded them before they had a chance to see me, so they were going by hearing.

"Hehe. Now, be good little angels and keep quiet. I've got one last person to visit before I leave."

I shut the closet door, making sure to tie a purple bandanna around the doorknob. I always tied a purple bandanna around the doorknobs. It makes it easier for the cops to check the closets. I made sure to grab a stuffed animal from the girls room and put it in my sack. It was going to be a present for Sally. I wanted to make sure everyone back home knew I was ok and to do that, I was going to give each of them a present. I already had a few things. I found some packs of cheesecake mix for Masky and Hoodie, a red tie for Slendy, some video games for Ben and a jar of kidneys for EJ. It took me a bit to find them since I wasn't as familiar with the human anatomy like EJ. Both my hands were stained red and I got a lot of blood on my clothes. I looked like I was drenched. I even had blood in my hair.

"I am a mess. At least this last person _is_ the last."

The room was quiet when I entered. I stepped lightly, which seems impossible when you are wearing boots, but I was quiet. I looked around the room to see if there were any clues on the person's age. I had a rule set for myself. If the person was under twelve, I couldn't kill them. At first, all I saw was a dog sleeping in the corner of the room. It was strange because it wasn't barking and didn't seem to notice. Then, I saw a bra lying on the ground and felt that the girl was around fifteen. _Perfect._ I crept up to the bed, knife ready to strike and yanked back the covers...only to find that there wasn't anyone in the bed. There was just a bunch of pillows. I felt that something was wrong, but before I could turn around, I felt something crash onto my head. I fell to the ground, wincing in pain. I looked up and saw the girl who was supposed to be in the bed.

"You...you took away my mom and dad. I knew you would come back. Now, I can get the revenge my parents deserve."

She charged at me with a kitchen knife in her hand. I wasn't entirely expecting my victim to fight back the way she was. Usually they struggled some or tried to cry out, but that was about it. This was a girl who had prepared herself and was ready for a fight. I readied my knife and lashed out when the girl was close enough. She dodged and counter-attacked. She had this look of pure rage on her face. It actually made me smile and that angered the girl more. She ran at me again and actually managed to cut my arm. I stared at the blood that ran down my arm. I felt something in me snap. Never before has a victim hurt me. I was the one that did the hurting. My eye twitched and I looked at the girl. She was still glaring at me, but I saw a hint of fear. I probably looked like Jeff when he became really psychotic.

"You hit me...DIE BITCH!"

My eyes went black as I charged at the girl. I punched, kicked, slashed...I did everything I could to make the girl fall. By the time my anger wore down, both me and the girl were covered in blood, cuts and bruises. We both breathed heavily and tried to catch our breath before fighting again. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that the dog that I had originally seen asleep was gone. _Must have run away during the fight._ I put the dog out of my head as I turned my attention back to the girl. I was too weak to use my powers and I had lost a lot of blood from the fight. The carpet was almost completely crimson.

"This is getting quite tiring. Why don't you be a good little angel and stop resisting. The angels are calling you. There's no need to fight it. I promise to make your end swift. You won't feel a thing."

The girl scoffed. "Like I'm gonna listen to that crap. Is that what you told my parents before you stabbed them a million times and slit their throats? Yeah, I know what you did. I managed to get out of the closet you locked me in and crawled to my parents room. I saw the blood all over the walls. I saw their eyes, empty of life. I saw the horrified expressions stuck on their faces. You murdered them in cold blood and made them leave their only child behind."

 _Is she ranting? What gives?_ I rolled my eyes a little, getting bored of her voice. I swear, it felt like we were having a Batman moment. I straightened up and stretched. I looked at the girl, bored beyond bored.

"Sweetie, are you gonna continue to ramble because I have to be home soon."

She looked disgusted that I was acting so casual. "NO! You took my parents away from me, so I'm gonna take you away from your family. Let's see them feel the way I felt."

I took that as a threat. "You aren't gonna lay a single finger on my family. I'm gonna kill you fast before that happens."

The girl grinned. "Let's see you try."

We engaged in combat again. I got in a few good hits before the girl overpowered me. I fell the the ground and the girl kicked me in the stomach a bunch of times. I coughed up blood and for a second, I felt fear. I actually thought for a moment that I was gonna die. I tried to block the blows, but wasn't that successful. The girl stopped and raised her knife high, preparing to end my life. She grinned evilly at me.

"Say hi to the demons for me."

I the girl and looked her in the eyes. I was shaking with fear, but tried to stay strong. Right when the girl was about to bring the knife down, another girl crashed into her. I watched in surprise and then realized that my savior was naked. Both girls fell the ground. The naked girl ran into the corner and was concealed in the shadows. As quickly as she went in, the girl came out...but she wasn't a girl anymore. Standing in front of me was a beautiful black and white husky with piercing blue eyes. My soon-to-be-victim stood up and looked confused. She looked at me and then looked at the husky.

"Candy? What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid mutt?"

Candy growled at the girl and stood in front of me. Looking at the dog, I saw that its fur was messy and there looked like healing wounds on its body. _Was this poor creature abuse?_ Candy continued to growl at the girl, even when she moved. The girl seemed fed up with the dog and grabbed her by the collar. In one movement, she tossed the dog to the side of the room.

"Stupid mutt. Distracting me. Now, where was I?"

I glared at her. "I believe _I_ was about to do this."

I quickly got up and plunged my knife into the girl's stomach. She let out a cry and clutched her bleeding wound. She fell to her knees, shaking. I stood all the way up and took my knife out of the girl's stomach. She stared at me with tears streaming down her face. I knelt down so I could meet her eyes and placed the tip of my knife on her chest. I wanted to see the life leaving her eyes.

"Say hi to the angels for me."

I pushed my knife into the girl's chest, all the way to the handle. I watched as the girls eyes dimmed as her life left her body. I pulled my knife out and wiped the blood off on my shirt. I sat down on the bed and laid back. I hurt all over. I could heal faster than any normal person, but I still has some things that would take a little to heal.

"I could really go for a massage. Maybe I'll ask Jeff when I get home."

I moved my foot a little and heard a crinkly sound. Wondering what it was, I looked under the bed and found a fair sized red bag. I pulled it out and looked inside. The bag was filled with candy. I smiled at the sight.

"Looks like I have LJ's present."

I put the red bag in my bag and started to leave. But I saw the dog lying on the floor. _She saved me. I can't leave her here. Plus, she's a skinwalker. If she doesn't die from abuse, she'll die at the hands of hunters._ I sighed, realizing that Slendy wasn't going to be very happy that I brought a dog home, but she wasn't a normal dog so it was alright. I picked up the dog gently and put her over my shoulder. I grabbed my sack and started making my way out of the house. It hurt to walk, but I managed. Along the way, I thought about the dog's name. _Candy? What a stupid name. I can totally think of a better name for this dog. Let's see...with some good grooming and medicine, she'll heal up great and be a beautiful dog. Hmmm...Ooo! I got it! I'll call her...Angel. That sounds way better than Candy. Hehe. Yep. Angel it is._


	7. Chapter 7

I finally reached the mansion after what felt like hours. My legs were stiff and my whole body hurt. I probably looked like I was in a car wreck. I opened the door and walked inside. I must have slammed the door because I heard footsteps immediately after. By then, I felt weak and I think I was breathing hard. My mask was still on, so it kind of made it hard to breath. I was slumped against the door when everyone arrived. They all gasped when they saw me. Jeff ran up to me the second he saw me and held me close. It was like he was afraid I was going to fall, which I probably was. He took my mask off and that made it a little easier to breath.

"Danny? What happened to you?"

I smiled to show him that I was alright. "Oh, just a fight with a victim. She wasn't ready to die. But she was a good little angel in the end."

I kissed Jeff on the cheek before remembering Angel. I took her off my shoulder and held her in my arms. Everyone looked surprised that I had brought a dog with me.

"Since when did you start bringing bodies home?"

I looked at Ben who looked confused. "Angel isn't dead. She's sleeping. I took her from the last house because I didn't want to leave her there. Those people were abusing her and...she tried to protect me. Plus, she's not a normal dog. She's a skinwalker, like Ash."

"You found another skinwalker, Master?"

Ash pushed his way through the crowd. He was still in his human form. When he was in human form, he looked to be nineteen with long black hair pulled in a ponytail, pale skin and bright blue eyes. He wore ripped blue jeans and black boots. He never wore a shirt, even though I tried to persuade him many times. He looked worried as he looked at the husky in my arms.

"Yes, Ash. I did find another skinwalker. Her name is Angel. She's been beaten and abused, but she'll be safe here. Uh, that is of course, if you let her stay, Slendy."

Slenderman was behind everyone, but was able to see well because of his height. "Hmm, I'm not sure, Danny. We already have Smile and Ash. One more dog might be more than you can handle...but she isn't a normal dog, like you said. The world wouldn't accept her. If you really want her, then she may stay."

"Thank you, Slendy. Here, Ash. Take her upstairs and treat her wounds. EJ? Can you go with him?"

EJ nodded and followed Ash as he started for the stairs. "Oh! Before you go any further, make sure you keep her away from the Winchesters. To them, Angel is nothing more than a monster."

 **JEFF P.O.V**

I saw hatred in Danny's eyes as she watched EJ and Ash go up the stairs. After they were gone, Danny let out a breath and then fell. It was a good thing I had a hold of her. She looked tired.

"Jeff, why don't you take Danny upstairs and get her cleaned up. I'll send someone up with some things to treat her wounds with."

"Thanks, Slendy."

I picked Danny up bridal style and carried her up to my room. She was wincing and all I wanted to do was make her feel better. I knew the perfect way, but first I had to clean Danny up. I gently set Danny down on my bed and then went to bathroom to start her a bath. I made sure the water was warm, just how Danny liked it. When the water was right, I got Danny and carried her to the bathroom. I helped take her clothes off and helped her into the tub. When the water hit her skin, she gasped a little, but then relief showed. She looked at me and I could the gratitude in her eyes.

"I love you, Jeff."

"I love you too, Danny."

I helped Danny out of the bathroom after she was clean. She was covered in blood and I'm pretty sure there's a ring in my tub now. I helped Danny reach the bed and then got started on bandaging her wounds. She was covered in cuts and bruises, but I knew Danny was strong. She would heal in no time. Danny was still naked and realized it. She got up and started for the door, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at me confused.

"Jeff? What are you doing? I have to get some clothes on."

My eyes trailed down her body and I shook my head. "No you don't. You aren't gonna need clothes for this."

"Jeff, what are yo-mmfff!"

 **DANNY P.O.V**

Jeff pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. I was taken by surprise, but melted into the kiss anyways. The kiss was gentle, unlike Jeff's usual kisses. His kisses were usually hard and rough, but I sensed that this time was going to be different. Jeff bit my bottom lip and then started to pepper my neck with kisses. His lips felt good against my skin and I moaned at the touch. Jeff continued to trail kisses down my neck and then moved to my chest. He placed a few soft kisses here and there and then sat up. I laid back, watching as he took his sweater and tossed it to the floor. He did the same with his black shirt before coming back and kissing me again. As we kissed, it got more heated. Both of us started to fight for dominance over the others mouth. I ended up losing, which I didn't really mind. Jeff explored my mouth before pulling away, making me pout.

"That's not fair."

Jeff smirked as he stood at the end of the bed. He took off his pants and then took off his boxers. I watched him throw the boxers to the floor and then looked him over. I felt a stirring inside me and completely forgot my pain. _I think I'm feeling better already._ I looked at Jeff with pleading eyes. To make it more effective, I looked at him through my bangs. Jeff smiled as he crawled across the bed. He looked me in the eyes the whole time. He kinda reminded me of a panther. I think with all the cuts and bruises I had on my face, it made me look pitiful. Jeff's face softened. I pulled myself up and lightly kissed Jeff.

"You sure you're up to this? I don't wanna hurt you more than you already are."

I smiled with a light chuckle. "I'm up for this, Jeff. Being with you is making me feel better already. Please."

Jeff answered by kissing me and pushing me down on my back. We once again fought for dominance, with me losing again. Jeff bit my neck on the mark he left the first time we made love. I let out a loud gasp and clung to Jeff.

 **SAM P.O.V**

I looked around the room, groggy and disoriented. I knew I was in the mansion Dean and I were brought to. The room was your basic bedroom. The only downside was the fact that there was only one bed. I had woken up to Dean snoring in my face. It wasn't very pleasant. It was dark outside, probably around midnight. I got up, almost falling over in the process, and walked over to the door. I tried the doorknob, but found that it was locked. _Just great. Locked inside a room in a mansion filled with murderous maniacs._ I sighed at the thought because I remembered that, technically, Danny was one of them. When I saw her in the woods...I had no idea what to think. I still remembered the hurt look on her face when she left. I didn't blame her one bit, but Dean wouldn't take it.

"What am I gonna do?"

I walked over to the window and looked out. All around the mansion was nothing but trees. The forest seemed to go on forever. I looked out the window for a while, but jumped when I heard a loud gasp. It sounded like a girl, but I wasn't sure if she sounded pained or surprised. The gasp turned into moans and whimpers. If he wasn't in the room with me, I would have sworn that it was Dean having "fun" with one if his girlfriends. I couldn't help, but listen, curious as to who was making the noise. It soon became obvious that two people were going at it. I heard names being said and as I listened, I realized that the names were Jeff and...Danny.

"What!? Danny's having sex with that creep? I didn't even think she was ready."

Memories of Danny when she lived with me and Dean went through my mind. Danny was gentle and sweet and the thought of sex made her gag. She was always so childish and innocent. I missed those days and to think that I was hearing the new Danny...made me heartbroken.

"Danny...what happened to you?"

I woke up hours later to the door opening. My hunter instincts kicked in immediately and I reached for my gun...only to find that it was gone. I huffed in disappointment as I watched the door. To my surprise, a little girl peeked around. She had long brown hair, green eyes and a pink nightgown. I would have thought she was a normal girl...until I saw the blood on her face. She didn't seem to notice my shocked expression as she smiled at me.

"Good morning, mister! Slendy said that you and your brother have to get up and come down to breakfast. You better do as Slendy said. He doesn't like it when people don't listen. Hehe. Bye!"

I didn't really wanna go, but the thought of the faceless guy coming in made me uneasy. _Better go down. Dean's not gonna be happy._ I went over hit Dean's leg.

"Dean. Get up. We have to go down. Slenderman's orders."

"I'm not going down and eating with a bunch of killers." Dean mumbled into his pillows.

"Dean, we have to. Do you want that faceless guy to come up here? We don't have weapons to fight with and I don't want to deal with him."

Dean growled as he got up. "Fine. I'll go...but don't expect me to be all hunky dory with them."

I nodded and headed out of the room.

The kitchen wasn't that hard to find, but the noise from behind the door made me nervous. I recognized Danny among the voices and she sounded pissed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, TOBY!? DON'T TOUCH THE BOX OF WAFFLES THAT HAS MY NAME ON IT!"

"I-I'm sorry, D-Danny! T-the box wasn't f-facing the r-right way!"

"WELL, PAY ATTENTION AND LOOK NEXT TIME!"

I was scared to enter. Even Dean looked scared. We looked at each other for a bit. A growl from behind made us jump. I turned to see Ash and a husky. Seeing him made me remember what he said the other night. _Danny had nightmares...and we caused them._ I looked at him apologetically, but he didn't seem to care. He growled at us, baring his teeth. The husky behind Ash was scared, but not of him. She was looking Dean and I. She whimpered in fright. Ash gave her a lick on the cheek before leading her into the kitchen.

"Ash! Gooding morning, bud!"

Danny was totally calm now. That made me uneasy, how quickly she calmed down after that fit she had about the waffles. I started to back up, but bumped into someone. I turned around quickly and came face to face with Slenderman.

"I know she seemed a little scary, but Danny is perfectly fine once she has had some breakfast. Please join us. It's a special time when all the Creepypastas get together. Meal times let us bond so we don't try killing each other. Let's go join the others."

Before I had a chance to try to get away, Slenderman pushed me and Dean into the kitchen. He was stronger than anticipated. Dean and I stumbled into the kitchen and saw nothing but angry eyes. I immediately looked at Danny, to see what she thought. She looked at me for a second before walking over to the table and sitting beside a boy with white skin and a carved smile in his face. He was glaring at me, at least, I think he was. He didn't have eyelids, so it was hard to tell. On Danny's other side, a black and white clown was glaring at me too. My eyes widened in fear when I saw him. If there was one thing I was afraid of, it was clowns...and this one had sharp claws and sharp teeth. He grinned evilly at me and snickered to himself. I couldn't help but shudder.

 _What did we get ourselves into?_


End file.
